Twins
by JellieEllie
Summary: Kate's last name is Castle, but not in the way that you think. Just try it out! It'l be worth it, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Twins.**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic EVER! haha so I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I got this idea when my bros were fighting with each other. I really hope you guys like it! This is my last day of Summer Vacation, so I thought I might as well burn the time I have writing. I might update on the weekends if I get some requests to even continue this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, but I own my imagination, which is what I'm using right now.**

"Stop pushing me!"

"You pushed me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"You're such a baby."

"I am not!"

"Gosh, shut up!"

"MOOOOMMMM!"

"Geezus." Kate mumbled to herself. "He's like a little fly, he'll never go away."

"Mom! Kate pushed me again!" "Rick, I really wish you two would get along. You're twins, I would expect to see some kind of care for each other." "Not gonna happen." Rick mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms and pouted. His mom stroked his hair and then softly patted his cheek. "Terrible two's coming four years late? C'mon, you guys were unseperable then! You did everything together! Remember you guys would throw a fit if one of you were taken away from the other?" Rick shook his head, still pouting. "Well of course you don't remember, you were two. But you guys got along even when you were 3 and 4! Now, lets try to get along and make amends to your sister." "But she star-" "But nothing."

Rick paused, sighed, then said "Yes, Mommy."

"Good, now walk in there and hug it out."

"Ew!" yelled Kate from across the hall. "Eavesdropper!" Rick shouted. "I wasn't eavesdropping!" "Quit droppin' eaves, Kate." "Ricky, you don't sound cool when you mix up words." "I'm not, and DON'T call me Ricky!"

"Guys! I want you two to stop and hug it out. Both of you." With an aggravated sigh, both of them quickly walked up to each other 'til they were about two inches away from eachother, held out with both hands and, with closed fists, touched each other's sides with their wrists in an attempted hug, and quickly walked away in one swift movement like it's a daily routine they've gotten used to. Then Kate went back into her room and continued putting together a puzzle she had been working on.

Rick marched back to his room too, right across the hall from Kate's. He flipped the switch on the wall to his left once he stepped in and his fan and light came on, revealing his spaceship wallpaper covering his entire room, except one wall that was white. He used that wall to draw freely when he had an idea or when he wanted to draw out a dream he just had, or out-of-this-world imaginings. Since he couldn't read or write yet, this was the next best thing. he plopped down onto his bed and tinkered with a Rubik's cube, then set it down after unsuccessfully solving it. "I'm bored." he said to no one in particular. Then he remembered something in his toy box and ran over to open it. "Yea-ha-ha!" He picked up the laser gun and held it up in front of his as his eyes grew wider.

"Behold, the laser tag thingy that will destroy most feared sister on planet Ricktopia. Muahaha! Nothing shall defeat me!"

With that, he snatched his laser tag equipment and went to his mirror. He held up his vest, then quickly slipped it on, covering his orange and white striped shirt. then he grabbed his goggles and put it on, concealing his bright navy blue eyes, and to top it all off, he ran his and through his dark brown hair to make it tousled and messy, just the way he liked it, though he didn't need to do much since it was clearly showing signs that it hadn't been brushed or washed recently.

"Pshhh. Mission commander. I have received signals speaking of a deathly annoying sister. On my way. Pshhh." He snatched his laser gun and started to round the corner out of his room and tip-toed toward Kate's.

From across the hall, his mom was doing a cross-word, puzzle. She saw something move in the corner of her eye and looked down the hall. She could see a dimly lit shadow scampering off to Kate's bedroom, and knowing it wasn't Kate, lightly chuckled to herself.

He slowly turned with the laser gun held up closely to his chest. He was now right outside of Kate's room. He started to turn of his heel, slowly facing the door, and in one swift move, he jumped to face Kate and started shooting. "Pew pew pew! You're dead, sista! Pewwwwww! Then he suddenly stopped, realizing that he was just shooting the remaining pieces of the puzzle that had yet to be put together, instead of Kate. he slowly let his gun drop to his side in one hand as as he scratched his head with the other. Then right when he turned around, he felt a piercing pain in his left ear.

"Ow ow ow ow OW!" She lent in closer to the ear she was pulling and whispered, "Do that again, and I kill you." "Apples apples apples!" She let go and walked into her room, turning around and looked at him while he looked into her grassy green eyes, then suddenly slammed the door in his face. he stood there for a minute, shrugged, then walked away to think up some more mischievously brilliant idea to bug his sister once again.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? You don't know? Should I stop here? Should they meet up with their friends? Welcome the new neighbor? Other ideas? Please comment and review! If someone leaves an idea I really like, I'll write about it in the next chapter and show their name, and if you get picked and have your name on display, it's just another popularity opportunity to get your fanfics known! ***FIRST FANFIC, JUST REMINDING Y'ALL, SO ANY IDEA OR TIPS ARE VERY HELPFULL!*****

**-Jennie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you, you awesome few, who reviewed last week! I'm gonna try to update whenever I can, but school gets in the way, and I have alot of homework sooo...**

**ANYWAYS! Remeber last week I told you guys that you could give me an idea and if I thought it would be cool and I would base my chapter off it, I'd feature your name and profile link? Well todays winner is...**

**KB-RC23!**

**Congratz! And all you readers out there, check out their profile page below!**

**KB-RC23**

**.net/u/1867770/KB_RC23**

**Thank you again! OKEYDOKEY, on with the story!**

**/.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./**

"Really, Rick?"

"Aw, c'mon, have a little fun in your life!"

"I do! I have a perfectly fun life with my puzzles and my rubiks cube! And you call me so I can see this? You're such a little kid!"

"That's because I AM a kid, smart one."

"Shut uuuupp." Rick had made a pillow fort in the middle of the floor, even after countless times of his mother telling him not to do that. Their mom was out right now, and wouldn't be back for a while, and their grandmother, who was supposed to be watching them, was asleep at the kitchen table with the remote in her hands, so it was highly unlikely that they would get caught.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Join me in watching the wonderful works of DISNEY!" As he did that, he knelt down on one knee and struck a pose with his fingers pointing at the stack of movies from the now empty movie cupboard, scattered across the floor, carpet, and even some on the pillow-less sofa.

Kate paused to think. She had always been more into the brain games and more advanced activities, always ahead of any child her age. She always played with her puzzles, oragami, piano and singing the latest hit songs instead of beading and playing with dolls and doing pat-a-cake. Even wearing the color pink was below her, but deep down inside she had a weakness for just sitting back and being a kid. But as much as she wanted to watch them, she knew that Rick had suggested it, and she hated it when he would boast about how his decision was better than any of her's and how she agreed with him because she 'loved' his suggestions. She hated to be proven wrong. But then again, it was Disney, innocence at it's best, right?

"Fine, as long as you keep away from me for the rest of the day afterwards."

"Yay! I so predicted this, sista. You LOVE my ideas." What a surprise. "Which movie do you wanna watch?" She rolled her eyes and padded over the hardwood floor in her socks with the little rubber padding underneath so that she didn't slip, since the whole house had hardwood (except for the bedrooms), making a soft little 'pat' everytime she took a step. She sat down next to the stack of movie sprawled across the floor. She scanned the variety of movies they had, finally settling on the one in the far left corner of the rug.

"Um, I guess we could watch this." She held it up the VCR for him to see, and the white lettering said, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh".

"Oooh, I LOVE that one! And then afterwards, we can watch Peter Pan, then after that, we could watch Star Wars and have a LIGHT saber battle! Oh, and then we can-"

"Seriously? You just said one movie."

"Noo, YOU said one movie, and if you can rewind our talking then you can also remember how I never agreed." he nodded his head at the end of his sentence trying to prove his point, and feeling very proud of himself at telling his sister off.

"Are you kidding me?" Rick stayed in his position, looking blankly at her. "Fine, Winnie the Pooh, and then a lighsaber battle, okay? And that's final." Rick nodded his head. "Oh no you don't, you have to say the letter 'o' and the letter 'k' in one swift motion so that when you 'rewind' the talking we are doing right now, you can remember how you agreed that I'm just bearing only two things with you."

"Okay, geez." He knelt down, snatched the VCR from her hands, turned on his floppy socks that were barely on his feet anymore, and started to run towards the VCR player. She suspected he ran around the corner of the pillow fort and took too sharp of a turn, because when he did, all she could see was his head coming down, with a priceless look of surprise on his face. Huge saucer-eyes and a slowly opening mouth trying to let out a scream, but he was falling too fast for the scream to even get through his throat. He fell sideways, knocked over the fort, and landed in the pillows. Kate tried to stifle a laugh by biting her lip, but she couldn't hold it in any longer and let out one of those huge, akward laughs to where you're laughing so hard you have no control of the sounds that come out of your mouth.

He looked over and glared at her.

She got up from her kneeling position and made her way over to Rick who was still buried in the mound of pillows. She was bending over slightly and holding her stomach as she continued to laugh at the memory of his face. She shuffled over to where he was laying and just laughed in front of him. Then, he reached up, grabbed her wrist, and yanked as hard as he could, which led to her tumbling down into the sea of pillows. Now it was Rick's turn to laugh at the memory of HER face being very similar to his when he fell down. She somersaulted in the air and landed on her back. She sat up, reached for the nearest pillow there was, and flung it around, catching Rick off guard as she planted it into the side of his face. She grabbed another one and as Rick tried to take cover under a sofa cushion, she pummled him with hit after hit of pillows. The only thought going through his mind was 'gosh she is STRONG'.

He reached and grabbed the sofa cushion and hit her pillow in her right hand, leaving her with only one in her left hand, which wasn't her dominant one, so as she was switching hands, he hit her side and sent her flailing down. When she hit the floor, she acted hurt and just layed there. He looked a little puzzled and worried, cause he didn't want to get in trouble for this. As she lay there, she slowly crept her hand to under the sofa, and grabbed a light saber. She then held up the plastic light-up toy and pushed 'on'.

"Uh, oh" was all Rick got to say before Kate swung around, hitting him with the pillow, making him fall on his back. She got up quickly and put her foot down on his chest and pointed the light saber up to his face as he held his hands up near his face like he was being arrested.

"Round one."

o-oo-ooo-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-o

"No fair!" Rick practically whispered because he was completly out of breath because he had been running from Kate, who was barely out of breath.

"Yea it is, sucker. 5 to nothing." She chuckled as she turned off her light saber and set it down on the coffee table. "We had a deal, if I won, you got to clean up the pillow AND the videos. Now work, my slave." She laughed, then strolled away to her bedroom. She turned and closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Geez, she barely plays and she's better than me." he thought to himself.

As Rick picked up the first pillow, he heard an all too familiar sound in the driveway. He peeked out through the blinds, then seeing what he saw, his eyes widened even bigger than earlier when he fell.

"Aw, shoot!" Then he ran towards the pillows and picked as many up as he could. He piled the coushins on one sofa and the pillows on another, then threw both of the light sabers under the sofa. Then he pivoted and ran over towards the videos, nearly slipping again.

"Kate! Kate, I need your help!"

"Not gonna happen. We had a deal." She yelled back, her voice muffled from behind her closed door.

"No really, like, I REALLY need you right now!" He hated saying it like that, cause he thought it made his sounnd like he was weak and helpless and not a "big boy".

"Whaaaaat do you neeeeeed?"

"Mom's here!"

"And? So?"

"So I need to clean up!" he was perspiring slightly by now, a little more than worried as he heard the engine turn off. Luckily, his mom always wrote down the mileage left in the car once she got home, so she would leave the car running until she was done. Now she was about to get out of the car. 'I'm dead.' he thought.

"That's your problem, not mine!" She was enjoying the idea of her brother getting in trouble for once.

He looked frantically at the movies, picked up as many as he could hold, and stuffed them under the seat cushion on the sofa. He heard a few cracks and bits of tape breaking here and there while he did it, but all that was on his mind was not getting busted. Then he pounded the cushion down with his little fist and ran his hand through his hair. He turned and looked at the room. There were a few tapes laying around but that wasn't new. He just wished that his mom appreciated the fact that he used his imagination and expressed it with pillow forts and tape towers. But noooo, she didn't like to pick up after him (which is what she's supposed to do, right?). She said he had to learn 'responsibility' and 'manners'. If he told you the truth, responsibility and manners to him were like oil and water, they just did not mix.

He heard the car door slam and then her footsteps coming up the front steps to the porch. 'I gotta act casual' he thought to himself. 'Where is that minesweepers game?'

He grabbed the game from the cupboard, opened it, and dumped it out onto the floor in front of him, leaving all of the little pegs making little jingling noises when they would bounce up, then back down hitting the hardwood floor. He set the board down and grabbed the mini ships and placed them randomly on the board. Just when he put on the last ship on, his mom had unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, Rick. What are you up to?"

"Playing war with my ships."

"Oh, that's nice. Where is Kate? Let me guess, in-"

"Her room, you got it. Where else?"

She chuckled. "I swear, we need to get her out of the house more often. She spends all of her spare time in there. At least she educates herself in there, though, instead of wasting her time doing pointless activities like x-box or reading comics or-"

"Hey! X-box and comic books are the best things on earth!"

"Mhmm." Rick's mom strolled over to the table in the middle of the room and dropped her purse on the floor and her keys on the table, making a clattering noise when metal hit glass. Then she started to walk over towards the couch. Rick had forgotten about the cassetes under the couch and started to get wrapped up in the game he was playing. That is, he forgot about the cassetes until he heard the crunch from behind him when his mom went to sit down.

His eyes got wide, and he froze at what he was doing. He slowly set down the couple pegs and battleship he was holding and turned his head.

"Rick." His mom said, putting an emphasis on the K.

"Umm, uh, yea?" Rick stuttered.

"What did you do while I was gone?" slowly sitting up and starting to lift the cushion, revealing a bunch of broken tapes.

"You have no idea!" shouted Kate, poking her head out of her bedroom, just in time to see Rick shooting her a glare.

/.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./.-./

hey guys! Thank you for reading! I know it's different, but hopefully it's a good different, a funny different. I want to give one more thank you to KB-RC23! I couldn't have done it without your review! Remeber guya, if you give me an idea (cause I am completly blank right now) I'll incorporate it into the story and feature your name and profile link in the beginning. Thank you, guys and gals, for your wonderful reviews!

-Jennie

PS I'm kinda bored so I like to play a game called the question game. Just ask me any question you like and I will try to answer the best I can. Please, be as random as you like!

xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know, I suck at writing stories. Believe me, I know. My grammar sucked in this story, and that usually isn't the case since I'm a REALLY good speller and I take care not to mess up punctuation and capitalization. Sorry if that was annoying you guys. I really don't know if I should continue, because I haven't gotten any real reviews (except for Lianna-snow and a few other generous people kind enough to review, thanks!). Sorry, I re-read it AFTER I published it which was a BIG mistake on my part. I usually correct it before I publish anyways... ANYWAYS... I'm rambling, and I apologize. Its, like, 12AM here so I'm kinda tired...

EXCUSE MY MISTAKES, I'M ONLY HUMAN,

-Jennie


End file.
